Chibis try to change history
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: reloaded What would happen if our favorite Chibi pair, Trunks and Goten, decided to try to change history? What kind of a mess will they cause? And if they succeed what damage will it cause?
1. Default Chapter

Chibis try to change history 

What would happen if our favorite Chibi pair, Trunks and Goten, decided to try to change history? What kind of a mess will they cause? And if they succeed what damage will it cause?

Mirai Trunks and the others were waiting at Capsule Corp. for Goku and Gohan to come from training. Trunks starred out into the city on the balcony. There was a nice wind blowing. Trunks had forgotten how beautiful how the world would be. Then he had another one of his flash backs to his world. The city was a disaster as he had know it. " _Damn that monster! I'm going to stop Cell if it's the last thing I do!" _

Krillin, Yamcha and Bulma came outside to join him.

" Hey Trunks… what's up?" Krillin said.

" I was just thinking about this whole mess. I didn't want it to happen this way."

" We all know that, but we all know how your father is." Bulma said.

" Yeah we sure do." Yamcha said.

Trunks sighed as he sat down in a chair. Then Trunks' ears picked up something. He stood back up and looked in the distance… he saw two young boys around the ages of 7 and 8. From the looks of it they were arguing about something.

" What's the matter man?" Krillin asked.

" I think I see some kids over there." Trunks said.

" Where I don't see anyone…" Bulma said.

Trunks starts to point in the direction of the kids. " See?"

" Yeah I do."

The boys went even higher in the sky so they were not detected by the others.

" Where did they go?" Yamcha asked.

" I have no idea Yamcha." Krillin said.

" Maybe they were just figments of our imagination." Bulma said.

" I don't think so. They were here alright." Trunks said, " Lets not worry about that right now.. we have to go see Goku and Gohan up at the look out."

In the sky…..

" For the love of Kami Goten! Why do you always do this? Every time we always do something you always complain about it."

" Do not!"

" Don't even start! You always wine about this and that saying my brother is going to kill me when he finds out… He's going to be super angry… and my mom is going to have a bird!"

" Ok I guess your right."

" I'm always right… now lets go."

" Were are we going?"

Bangs Goten on the head. " You Baka… were you paying any attention to me when I was explaining all this to you?" Goten didn't respond.

" Apparently not." Trunks sighed. " Alright I'm going to explain this to you once more. We came here to fight Cell… got that?"

" Ya I understand that part but why would we want to."

" Because my dad said it would be good exercise for us. And you really need it Goten."

getting a bit flustered. " That wasn't very nice Trunks! I'm just as strong as you."

" No your not."

" Am too."

" Just shut it Goten! We don't have time to argue about this."

" So what are we going to do now?"

" We are going to the look out and I'm going to get some training done so I can be at my best when I fight Cell."

" You are already at your best Trunks."

" Nah not yet. I still got some twinkling to do before its perfect."

" Alright if you say so.. lets get a move on!"

" Right."

So Trunks and Goten fly off to the look out.

Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp. the gang was ready to go to the look out themselves. And of course Chi-chi was still going off the edge.

" Hey!" She said sternly as Krillin past her.

Krillin turned around nervously. " Yes Chi-chi…"

" When you see Gohan you tell that young man I'm waiting for him."

" Right Chi-chi I sure will."

Bulma looked at her son. She was holding a long pony tail in her hand.

" There much better."

" Thanks mom."

" Sure don't mention it." Bulma smiled. Trunks started to walk off. Bulma called after him. " Oh and Trunks."

He turns around again. " Yes?"

" Take care of yourself you hear me?"

" Yes mom I hear you. Don't worry nothing bad is going to happen at the look out. We are just going to see Goku and Gohan."

" Hey… Brat you ready to go yet?" Vegeta said.

" Yeah. I'm coming." Turns to him mom, " Bye mom. I'll see you later."

With that the whole gang, Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin and Yamcha left for the look out. Unknown to them this was going to be more then a simple visit to the look out. They were going to learn about a new problem even more dangerous then Cell… Two Little Chibi's!

Hey everyone. What do you think? This is a idea I was playing around with for quite some time. I hope you enjoy it. Please review.

trunks and goten


	2. meet the two chibis

Meet the two Chibis

Trunks and the gang went up to the look out. They were waiting for Goku and Gohan to come from the chamber. Vegeta was rather annoyed. " What the hell is taking that fool Kakarot so long?"

" Father chill… they will be here when they get…" Trunks stopped in mid sentence. He felt both of Goku's and Gohan's energies.

Just then they arrived. " Well I thought I sensed you guys up here."

" Kakarot it's about time…" Vegeta said.

" Vegeta…. so what's been happening?"

" I can tell you." Came a voice. It was a young sounding voice.

" Who said that?" Gohan asked.

" I did!" Trunks said.

" I'm Goten!"

" Uh dad… what the heck is going on?" Gohan asked.

Goku had this look on his face. He was a bit concerned.

" What do you think your doing here?" Mirai Trunks asked.

" Uh?" Chibi Trunks was confused for a moment. " Ah so you're one of the weaklings my father told me about."

" What! You don't even know who your messing with."

" Oh I know who I'm messing with and I'm not worried."

" Then try me." Mirai said.

Then all of a sudden another person arrived. " Goten, Trunks! I knew I would find you here!" Mirai Gohan shouted.

" Oh shoot my big brother found us." Goten said.

" Big deal Goten. Don't worry about it. It won't mess up our plans." Chibi Trunks said confintally.

" Trunks… I won't let you change history. It's not something to mess with."

" You should be one talking Gohan…"

" I came here to make sure you don't do any damage to the time line."

" But Gohan… I'm doing you a favor. If I fight Cell you daddy won't die."

" Trunks… I accepted that fact for the past seven years. It's what's going to happen."

" Well I guess… you have no other choice but to fight me. I'm not giving up on this."

" I should have known. Your father put you up to this… didn't he?"

" Not really. I did it on my own free will. I felt like it. Besides I want to see how weak Cell really is."

" You don't have any idea what he's like. I do! I fought him! He's stronger then you think."

" If he's as strong as you are now Gohan… there is no problem what so ever."

" We'll see about that."

Trunks powered up ssj2. Gohan followed him. Everyone else was shocked with the two boys powers.

"See Gohan what did I tell you. You are weak!"

" But I'm strong enough to take you down."

" I don't think so."

Trunks charged at Gohan. He started to though punches. Each time Trunks' punches would land their mark. At one point Trunks sent Gohan flying into the wall. Goten couldn't stand it anymore. Gohan got back to his feet. Goten jumped in front of his brother, as Trunks was about to attack again. Trunks quickly jumped back.

" Goten get out of my way!"

" I won't let you hurt my big brother any more."

Gohan was bleeding like mad. The blood dripped down his right arm.

" Trunks… you would have never been this brutal before. Why did you hurt my brother like that?"

" He got in my way Goten. I can't help someone who does that. I told you I won't be stopped."

Goten was about to cry. " But your hurting my brother."

Trunks sighed at Goten. " Alright bro… I won't hurt him again. Ok?"

Goten cheered up. He smiled. " Thanks man."

Trunks turned back to Gohan. " Don't you think for a second… that I'm going to give up on this. I'm going to show up again in nine days… and I WILL defeat Cell!"

Trunks disappears. Gohan sighs. He looks at his arm. It was limp and bleeding heavily. Goten walks over to his brother. " You ok big brother?"

" Yeah. I'm find Goten. It's just a scratch."

" But look your standing in a puddle of your blood…."

Bulma comes over. " Oh my gosh Gohan! Look at you."

" Bulma you got an bandages?"

" Yeah. I got them right here." Bulma pulls out a thing of bandages.

Gohan takes them and starts to wrap his arm up. His arm was still a bit limp but that didn't matter to Gohan.

" Gohan what happened?" Bulma asked.

" Trunks attacked me."

Bulma was in shock. " My little boy attacked you!"

" No… I meant the Chibi version of him from my time."

" Oh boy…"

" Yeah I know…"

Goten tugged on his brothers pants. " Is that Trunks… Bulma's holding?"

" Yep. That's him."

" wow… cool." Goten walks over. He levitates in the air. " Hey there Trunks."

" Who are you?"

" I'm Goten! Gohan's little brother."

" Wow. You look like your father."

Goten had a blank look on his face. " Uh Gohan… do I really look like dad?"

" You're a spitting image!"

" So Goten… you never meet your father?" Mirai Trunks asked.

" I never meet him."

" Yeah. I have been taking the role of father and brother for Goten. He looks up to me. I'm the only one besides Trunks that gets along with him. Vegeta… well he's too busy training to notice Goten. He's always calling him… Kakarot Jr."

" That sounds like my father." Mirai laughed.

Gohan sighed. " Well we have nine days until the tournament. I hope I can really put an end to it."

" You think he's going to do it?" Goku asked.

" Once Trunks says he's going to do something… he always does it. He does it to please his father."

" Well I hope we can prevent it." Mirai said.

" Yes. And I hope to do it without hurting him…. or worse I don't want to have to kill him."

Hey everyone. What did you think? Not too bad I hope. It didn't come out like I wanted but I think its still rather good. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with other stories. So you know what to do… Review.

trunks and goten


	3. The tournament day is here

The tournament day is here 

Mirai Gohan and Goten woke up before anyone else in the son house. Mirai Gohan was cooking up a storm for himself and Goten. " Want eggs bro?"

" Yeah! That would be good… you got some of those cobie things mom makes?"

Mirai Gohan looks in the fridge. " Um.. lets see now…. Yep… we got some of those too…" He pulls them out and gives it to his little brother. " Here… you heat it up.."

Chi-chi sniffed the air. " You smell that Goku?"

Goku jumped up. " Smells like food!" He runs out of the room in his fighting GI and meet his two future sons in the kitchen.

" Morning dad… you hungry?"

" Oh yeah…. I think we have some time before the tournament…" Goku said. Gohan was very depressed and Goku knew it. Goku looked at his son.

" Something wrong?"

Gohan tried to hold back his tears. " I hate this…. I hate knowing what's going to happen. I have to watch it all over again…."

Goten looked up at his big brother. ' Man, Gohan's taking this hard.'

" I don't want to see what happened happen again…. It was hard enough the first time…"

Goku put his arm around his son. " Hey, Gohan don't worry about it…. I'm sure everything will be fine."

" Of course it will be fine, but it is at a great cost…. I don't want to lose you again dad…"

Goku smiled. " I know it was all for the best…. If that's what is going to happen to me, then so be it… I am going to accept that. I just want the Earth to be peaceful and safe again."

Gohan smiled. " Sometimes I just don't get you…." He put some food on his father's plate.

Goku smiled and he sat down and dug in. Chi-chi walked in. " Well we are sure lively this morning…"

Goten hugged his mom. " Morning."

" Hey, morning kiddo." She turns to Gohan. " You going to help your father?" She asked. Mirai Gohan shook his head and he looked away. Chi-chi was shocked. " What do you mean you aren't going to help your father!"

" I can't get involved with the fight, even though I could easily take Cell down, I can't do it. History would be changed so much if I got involved. I'm just going to stop Trunks from doing what ever he's planning…. And then, let the battle take its course…"

Chi-chi sighed. " I guess it all makes sense. Well what ever happens…. Good luck."

Goku stood up. " Thank you Chi-chi… Good bye." He kissed her one last time and walked out the door.

Chi-chi ran after him. " Goku! Promise me he won't fight!"

" Well uh…"

" Please Goku, just promise me Gohan will not get involved…"

Sweatdrop Goku waved his hand and ran off. " Sorry gotta go." With that he dissappeared.

Chi-chi suck to the ground. " Oh no… he won't even promise me…."

Mirai Gohan and Goten walked out of the house. " Later mom…" Goten said.

" Don't worry about a thing mom…" Mirai Gohan assured her.

" Gohan, tell me…. Goku beats Cell right?"

Gohan cringes. " Well uh…"

" Gohan!"

" I'm sorry mom, but I can't tell you. You'll just have to find out what happened when I get back…" Mirai Gohan instant transmissioned along with his little brother.

Chi-chi looked up at the sky. " He said I… not we… does that mean…. Oh no… Goku is going to….."

At the lookout…

Goku was discussing the dragonballs. " Oh don't worry guys, he isn't going to beat us…."

Mirai Gohan and Goten showed up behind him. " Hello guys."

" So you are coming after all…" Mirai Trunks said.

" I'm coming but I'm not getting involved, as much as I want too… I can't. And you know that better then anyone Trunks…."

" Yeah I sure do… messing with the future is always messy."

Goten looked up at Gohan. " So uh…. We are just going to watch?"

" Well Goten, you don't have to come if you don't want too…. It will be a little violent…."

" Nah, I'll be alright."

" Well Goten and I better be off… good luck dad…" Mirai Gohan said.

" Alright… be careful you too."

" Don't worry we will." With that Gohan and Goten instant transmissioned to the site of the Cell games.

" Alright then… lets get going…" Goku said, " We don't want to be late for the tournament."

So the whole group flew off.

At the tournament site, a while into the tournament. Goku had stood down after he had lost to Cell. Gohan was now taking over. Chibi Trunks looked over the edge. " This is it… the moment I have been waiting for… Cell is going to make his little minions now…"

Mirai Gohan looked around. " This is the moment Trunks was waiting for…."

Goten looked at his brother. " One question…. Is it really a big deal if Trunks changes the what happened… it wouldn't affect us would it?"

Mirai Gohan looked at his little brother. " No nothing would happen to us… but another reality will be formed… and that might get messy…"

" Oh I see…"

Mirai Gohan looked around again. ' Where are you Trunks… I know you are hanging around here somewhere…..'

At the same time Trunks was looking for Gohan. ' Man that Gohan can really get annoying… I don't know why he is so determined to stop me… its not like it matters anyway… nothing will happen in our world…' Trunks looks down at the field. ' Come on Cell what are you waiting for a written invitation.'

Cell looks at the younger Gohan. " Well I guess I'll have to try some friendly possasion." He looks up at the cliff. " Lets see here… 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7… that's easy enough…" Cell's wings fly open and he growls.

Gohan looks on at Cell with fear. ' What is he doing?' He asks himself.

Vegeta looks at him. " What is Cell doing to his body now?"

Mirai Trunks looks at his father then at Cell. " I think we are about to find out…"

Seven blue Cells appeared. Cell looks at them. " My children… you see those seven up on the cliff, they are your enemies… give them pain, kill them if it makes you happy…" He turns to face to Z Fighters. " Hope too it!"

Chibi Trunks smiled. " Yes…. Now… it is time to strike…"

Mirai Gohan prepared himself. " This is it Goten, get ready, time to stop Trunks."

To be continued…

Hey everyone. The big battle for the future is going to begin next time. Chibi Trunks is going to have some fun. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	4. Battle for the future

Battle for the Future

Chibi Trunks powered up to ssj2. His aura shook the whole area. The present z fighters were kinda shocked when they felt the immense power of the eight-year-old. Mirai Gohan powered up his aura as well as he took chase of the young prince. Chibi Trunks noticed that the elder warrior was tailing him. ' Damn it all…. Why can't Gohan let it be!' He shouted in his mind. The young warrior flew down to the ground and glared at Gohan. " Why do you insist on getting in my way?"

" You know that this is wrong Trunks… you can't go around changing history because you don't approve of it. But the truth if the truth and you have to deal with it."

" Cell ashamed our family name. I will not let that go, Gohan…"

" Trunks… listen to me… both of our families suffered greatly because of this battle. Because of my arrogance that day father had to sacrifice himself to save the planet. Yours wasn't the only one."

" Gohan, I can change all of that right now… Please…. You know as well as I do that nothing will happen as a result of this in our world… this world will be better off with Goku here. Goten will have a chance to grow up with a father… I know that is one thing you wish could happen. I'm not just doing this to help myself… but I'm helping everyone out."

" How? How do you know if dad will reach the third level if you do this? Do you remember… he is the one that reaches it first? He teaches everyone else about it. How do you know if he will now?"

" Gohan… that doesn't matter… Things can turn out good… just let me do this…"

" I won't let you… let history do what it has to."

" No! I refuse to let it! And there is nothing you can do to stop me." Gohan narrowed his eyes as he reenergize her aura. Trunks did the same. The two Saiyan warriors powers were starting to shake the world. Trunks got in his fighting stance as he got ready to charge Gohan. He flew at him with full power punching him on the side of his face. Gohan growled as he wiped the small amount of blood from his face. He looked up and saw Trunks powering up a blast. Trunks smirked. " Just try and stop my attack Gohan! Final Blast!" The large blast was aimed straight for Gohan.

Gohan turned his body and cupped his hands. " Ka….. Me…. Ha…. Me…. HA!" Gohan shouted as an equal size blast to Trunks. The two blasts collided in thin air. Both fighters were trying to overpower the other with little success.

Trunks growled at Gohan. " Damn it Gohan…." The young prince poured more energy into his attack. Gohan was pushed back slightly by the increase of energy. Gohan pushed more of his energy into his attacked. Gohan started to think of all the people he was fighting for and his power increased. Trunks was shocked at this sudden increase of power. " No… this isn't happening!"

" Trunks! I told you that you would not succeed….."

Trunks growled at the elder warrior. " I'll never surrender to you!" The two blasts became unstable and they exploded. Trunks breathed heavy after his attack. " Gohan…. You'll never win…."

Gohan smiled. " No Trunks…. It is you who will not win."

Trunks growled again. " Don't be a fool Gohan."

" Who are you calling the kettle black… listen to yourself….. don't you realize this desire will lead you down to your own destruction.. its true that Cell made a fool out of your father in the past… it's true that Frieza did too… but those mockeries made him stronger… Those insults pushed your father on… making him strive to be better and better."

" Gohan, I don't care about any of that…. I just want to do this one thing… Can't you give me that at least?"

" No… I'm sorry I can't…"

Trunks huffed. " Fine… then you'll die!" Trunks smiled evilly and came up from behind Gohan. The elder warrior was not prepared and he was knocked out from behind. Gohan feel to the ground. Trunks looked back at the elder fighting. " I'm sorry Gohan… but you'll never understand what I do about my father…." Trunks' aura surrounded him. He flew to the cliff. The little Cell Jr. were attacking the z fighters. The human fighters were not doing well against the small attackers. Goku who was also rather tired from his fight was losing to the miniature Cell. Trunks flew up to Goku. He stepped in front of the miniature Cell. He smirked evilly as he kicked him in half destroying him at once. Goku looked at Chibi Trunks in shock. " Your welcome Kakarot…" The young prince said. With that the young boy flew off to help the next fighter. With some swift motions Trunks killed off three more Cell Jrs.

The injured fighters looked up at the eight-year-old. Yamcha helped Krillin to his feet. " Hey thanks man." Yamcha said to the young Trunks.

" Yeah… we owe you." Krillin commented.

" How's Goku?" Tien asked.

" No need to worry… he's fine for now… you guys better get away from here…" The three fighters flew off with the power they had to move to a safer location. Trunks turned his attention to his future self and his father. Both of them were holding their own against the little Cells. Then the young warrior soon found Piccolo. He was getting beaten by his creature. Trunks smiled as he few up to his location and faster then anyone could see he flew through the little monster blowing him up. Trunks smiled. " These creatures are so weak." He said. Suddenly the prince heard his fathers growl. He looked up in time to see his father be twirled around and thrown into a rock. The young boys rage was starting to surface. He flew up to where his father was. He gabbed on to the little creature. He gave him a dirty glare. " Don't you dare touch my father again…" With that he blue him up with one little punch.

Vegeta trembled as he tried to get out of the rock. He looked up in time to see his future younger son kill off the creature. ' What a powerful child he is…. That's my boy….'

Chibi Trunks floated down to his father's level. " You all right father?"

Vegeta managed to pull himself out of the rubble. He wiped himself off and looked at his son. " I'm just fine… I could have taken that thing."

Trunks smiled. " I know dad… I know…."

" So where is that pest Gohan?"

" No worries… I took care of that….I'll handle Cell…."

" Make our ancestors proud."

Trunks nodded. " I will." Trunks powered up again and started toward Cell.

Cell looked at the young warrior. " You seem like a worthy challenge…."

" I don't seem to be…. I am more then worthy to fight you Cell… and trust me… I will be the one who beats you."

Cell smirks. " We will just see about that."

Trunks smirks back. " We will… oh indeed we will."

To be continued….

Hey everyone. How was that? Not to bad I hope? Sorry for the long wait for an update. I just haven't had the inspiration to work with this story… well I got some and I decided to write some. I hope you enjoyed the first part… the second part will be coming soon. Without Gohan in the way will Trunks be able to accomplish what he planed to do or will someone else step up and stop him? Find out next time. Please review.

trunks and goten


	5. Battle for the future 2

Battle for the future part 2

Cell looked at the young warrior. " You seem like a worthy challenge…."

" I don't seem to be…. I am more then worthy to fight you Cell… and trust me… I will be the one who beats you."

Cell smirks. " We will just see about that."

Trunks smirks back. " We will… oh indeed we will." The young warrior prepared to fight the insect like creature that stood in front of him.

Cell looked behind him at the frightened child. " I hope you prove to be more entertaining then this boy."

Trunks laughed. " The same goes for you Cell… I want to be entertained."

" I'm sure I will be more then entertain you… I will challenge you and I am sure you will not defeat me."

Trunks indulged himself in a hardy laugh. " Don't make me laugh Cell… you are nothing compared to me…."

" We will just see about that!"

Trunks smiles as he charged toward Cell. Cell tries to kick Trunks as he approaches but the young prince avoids the kick. Trunks smiled as he came up from behind Cell and fired a blast. Cell flipped over it allowing it to hit a near by cliff. Trunks growls. He tries to punch Cell. His left fist was blocked by Cell but Trunks smirked as he attacked with his right. The attack hit home. Cell sailed several feet before coming to a rest of the ground. Trunks powered his aura up again. It started to spark with pure energy. Trunks started punching Cell in his gut several times. The giant android spat out blood. ' How… how could this little child be so strong? How is it possible? I am the ultimate being in all the universe…. No child can be stronger then me!'

Trunks smiled as he saw Cells frustration. " Angry are we Cell? Angry that you can't defeat someone like me…."

" Shut up kid." Cell cursed.

" No… I won't. Now you understand what you did to my father…. And I can tell you don't like it."

Cell growled again. " You cursed brat watch your tongue!"

Trunks smirked again. " I would love to spend more time tearing you limb from limb but it is starting to become boring."

Cell trembled in frustration. " Why you…. You will pay for saying those words to me!" Cell's power level was going through the roof.

The young warrior didn't give Cell much time to power up. Trunks quickly started up his attacks again. Punching Cell in the gut several times. Cell was losing his breath and Trunks wasn't any where near tired. The young boy's thirst for torture took over. The Android started backing away from the young prince. Trunks smiled once again and gave Cell a super powerful kick in the gut making him sail several feel away. The android tried to get on his feet but it was no use. Cell came crashing to his knees. Suddenly Cell felt a bit sick.

Goten looked over the edge of the cliff with his father and the rest of the Z fighters. " What's wrong with Cell?"

" I'm not sure Goten…" Goku said.

" It's like he's sick." Mirai Trunks said.

" Wait a minute…. Didn't Cell absorb 18?" Goten asked.

"Yeah he did…" Mirai Trunks said, " Why?"

" He's going to spit her out."

Krillin looked a bit grossed out. " That's gross…."

Goten nodded.

Cell soon spat out 18. The once very powerful android was losing all his powers. He had to regressed to his less perfect form. He growled at Trunks. " You little brat! You… you made me lose my powers!" Cell started to power up again. Trunks narrowed his eyes as he noticed that Cell was getting larger and larger. Cell had a wicked smile on his face. " You should have killed me much sooner… now I'm going to take you… and your friends and this planet with me!"

" Oh no!" Trunks exclaimed. The young warrior fell to the ground.

Goten's eyes widened as he saw what was happening. " Oh no… Trunks…" Goten started to levitate into the air. Goku took hold of his younger son's shoulder and shook his head. Goten looked straight at his father. " But why… Trunks needs my help."

" There isn't anything you can do…."

Goten bowed his head and started to cry. " It wasn't suppose to happen like this…"

Trunks powered down from his super Saiyan form. He banged his hands on the ground in discuss. ' I can't believe I did that…. How could I be so stupid! God… I was an idiot! Father… I'm sorry. I failed….'

Meanwhile Gohan had just about woken up from his nap. The teen Son looked over in the direction that Cell and the others were. He saw Cell powering up. " Oh no!" He exclaimed. " It's just like it was with me… Trunks made the exact same mistake I did all those years ago…." Gohan levitated in the air and instant transmission right in front of Cell and Trunks.

Trunks looked up at Gohan with surprise. " Gohan… what are you doing here?"

" I'm going to put an end to this Trunks…."

" No… Gohan… this is my fight and I will finish it."

" You won't be able too Trunks, trust me. This happened to me the first time… I know how to end this…" Gohan put his hand on Cell's chest. Trunks and Cell were both shocked as Gohan did so. Trunks had an idea what Gohan was going to do next. " Listen Trunks… you did good…. You are indeed a strong warrior and you are certainly worthy to lead our people… just like your father. One thing…. Take care of Goten for me… okay…"

Trunks was in shock. " NO! Gohan! Don't you dare…. Please don't leave us."

Gohan smiled. " Goodbye Trunks." With that he winked and disappeared with Cell.

Trunks shouted. " NO COME BACK!" But it was far to late.

Gohan had arrived at King Kai's planet. He smiled. " Sorry guys… but I had to bring him here…"

" Gohan… you…."

Gohan narrowed his eyes and quickly picked up King Kai, Gregory and Bubbles. Just as the four of them were leaving Cell blew up.

Trunks fell to the ground and looked up in shock. " Noo…. This can't be…Gohan…. He's gone……"

Goten also fell to the ground. " My brother…." He cried. " He just can't be…. GOHAN!"

Trunks for the first time in many years did something that he said he would never do… he was crying. " This is all my fault….." He cried out. All the Z Warriors came over to Trunks. Goten walked over. Before Goten could breathe out a word he spoke. " I'm sorry Goten…. This is all my fault… I know it… I killed your brother….."

Goten shook his head. He helped his friend to his feet. " No… it's all right Trunks. I forgive you…"

Trunks didn't looked into the eyes of anyone there. The young prince was made at himself. " It should have been me… not him…."

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Not bad I hope. An evil chapter right…. Here is the question for you… Is Gohan really dead? Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	6. Surprise, Surprise

Surprise, Surprise

Trunks didn't looked into the eyes of anyone there. The young prince was mad at himself. " It should have been me… not him…."

Goten felt bad for his best friend. He was going through something so terrible that the younger chibi didn't know what to say. Goten simply helped Trunks off the ground and embraced him. " Trunks… don't say things like that. Gohan was only doing what he had to…"

Trunks pushed Goten away slightly. " Damn it Goten… can't you be at least a bit upset."

Goten looked down slightly. " I am a bit upset… but I'm not angry at you…"

Trunks looked away from his friend. " You should be…"

" Trunks… you did all you could do… so enough already… lets go home."

Trunks said nothing to his best friend. He simply stood there not moving a muscle. Suddenly there was a strong wind. Trunks looked into the wind cloud. " No! That just isn't possible!"

Goten was frozen in fear. " I don't believe that he could come back after that."

Trunks growled. " No matter I'll defeat that creep this time!" There was laughter coming from the cloud. Without much warning a small beam came from it and hit Goten. Trunks' eyes widened as he saw his friend go flying to the ground. He ran to him. " GOTEN!" There was no response right away. Trunks started shaking his friend. " Come on Goten… wake up!"

Goten started to stir. His eyes flickered for a moment then opened. Goten looked up at Trunks who was standing over him. " Hi Trunks…"

Trunks let out a sigh of relief. " Thank Kami you're all right."

Goten sat up. " Well I'm a bit hurt but it's nothing serious…." With Trunks' help he stood up. His left arm was limp. Goten looked at Trunks with a determined look. " Beat Cell…"

Trunks' eyes narrowed. The young prince had a look of determination on his face. " Indeed I will Goten. I'll beat him for you, for my father, and for GOHAN!" Trunks' aura flared up. The electric in it shot out in all directions breaking rocks and defacing the cliffs.

The Z Warriors were shocked at the power that the young Super Saiyan was admitting. Out of the whole group Goten was the most shocked. ' Woah… Trunks' power level… it's gotten higher.'

Trunks approached Cell. His voice was deeper and colder. " You bastard will pay…. No one makes a fool of the Saiyan Race and lives."

Cell smirked. " Come and try it child."

Trunks growled again making a large crater in the ground around him. " You will regret it Cell." The young warrior was stronger then ever before. He was pushed over the edge with the death of Gohan and the injury to Goten. Trunks ran at Cell extremely fast. Most of in fact all of the people there could not keep up with the young boy. In a blur he attacked Cell with a powerhouse round kick. Cell flew back several feet. Trunks didn't stop his assault there. Before Cell could fall to the ground Trunks grabbed him and continually punched him. Cell spat out purple blood. Trunks was quite pleased with himself and smirked as he punched the heck out of the monster.

Cell after a while broke free from Trunks' hold. He growled. " You think I will be beaten so easily… think again." Cell powered up his aura as well and narrowed his eyes. His aura was not as strong as Trunks' but it was just as electrified. " Now… you've had it."

Trunks laughed. " Are you kidding… that's nothing." Once again the young boys aura flared.

Goten continued to watch in shock. ' Unbelievable… I have never seen this happen before… Trunks… you're amazing!'

The other Z warriors were just as shocked as Goten. Mirai Trunks walked over to the young Son. " This is amazing… has this ever happen before?"

Goten shook his head. " I have never seen anything like it. This is the first I have seen of it."

Trunks and Cell began to smirk at each other. Trunks folded his arms and looked at Cell. " As much fun as this was… I have to finish it… I propose we finish this with a big bang… a true test of our power and endurance."

Cell smiled at the young prince. " That is an intriguing idea… I agree boy…"

Trunks laughed to himself. ' That was is final mistake.' Trunks cupped his hands and started to power up a large attack. Cell smiled and did the same.

" KA…."

" ME…"

" HA…."

" ME…."

" HAAAAAAAAAA!" Both fighters shouted at the same time.

Goten's eyes widened when he saw the two attacks come at each other.

" If I learned anything from my brother I learned when a blast is far to big and those blasts make a whole different level of huge! We better get out of here!" He exclaimed.

The fearful warriors near him nodded and took off to a safer location atop another cliff that wasn't too damaged by Trunks' power. The two blasts collided with each other and the tug of war began. Trunks and Cell tried very hard to over power the other. Trunks pushed lots of energy into his attack pushing back Cell's. Cell growled at Trunks as he was pushed back. Then the android pushed more energy into his attack pushing the attacks back to the center again. The warriors were not going to give up the fight so fast. Trunks' huge aura was being channeled into his attack. He smirked. " This is the end for you Cell! DIE!"

The attack overpowered Cell's and the huge attack hit Cell. His body was slowly devolving. " This isn't possible… I'm am the perfect warrior…" He said.

Trunks smiled. " Well Cell… you're not perfect enough to overpower the Saiyan Race."

Cell shouted as he body devolved. " Damn you…." Were his last words before he was gone for good.

Trunks breathed hard as he fell to his knees. ' I did it…. I killed Cell….' He thought. He looked up at the sky. " You have been revenged Gohan…"

The Z Warriors were in a daze. " That was just most amazing thing I have ever seen." Yamcha said.

" I never thought that level was possible… that was beyond my expectations." Goku said, " Trunks has definitely reached a level above us all…"

Goten smiled. " I think I understand it all now."

Chibi Gohan looked over at him. " What are you saying Goten?"

" I think my brother knew this would happen… that's one of the reasons that he did what he did… My brother knew if Trunks were pushed like this… he would become this strong…"

The young Gohan blinked a few times. " That was just brilliant."

Trunks slowly got up from the ground and started to walk to the others.

" Trunks…" Called a voice.

Trunks paused in his steps and looked around.

" Who's there!"

" It's me Trunks… Gohan…"

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Not to bad I hope. I tried my best with the fight… anyway. I hope you all enjoyed it. This story is coming to an end soon… one or two more chapters. Thanks for reading. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	7. Chibi's fun is over

A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I haven't been feeling all that good lately… go figure with all the cold weather we have been having here. Another thing I wanted to let you guys know about is my new site. I have created a site that has the listing the chapters I'm working on.

Chibi's fun is over

Trunks slowly got up from the ground and started to walk to the others.

" Trunks…" Called a voice. Trunks paused in his steps and looked around.

" Who's there!"

" It's me Trunks… Gohan…"

Trunks couldn't believe that Gohan was contacting him. He looked around trying to find where Gohan was. Everyone else looked at Trunks like he was loosing his mind. " G… Gohan? Where are you?"

" I'm right here…."

Trunks narrowed his eyes and looked around. " Where? I can't see you Gohan?"

Gohan laughed as he reappeared behind Trunks. " BOO!"

Trunks jumped as he heard the elder Saiyan. He spun around and looked into Gohan's eyes. " Gohan! What the… were did you come from?"

Gohan smiled. " I just came back from King Kai's planet." The elder Demi Saiyan looked around. " So I take it you took care of Cell."

Trunks smirked. " Oh I took care of Cell alright." Then a small frown appeared on his face. " What were you thinking making Goten and I think you were dead!"

Gohan laughed nervously as he rubbed his head. " Well I uh… you see it was all for your own good. I mean because of what I did… you were pushed harder to fight Cell and all."

Trunks frown grew. " So you planned all this! You jerk! You made me fell totally bad." A little look of mischief sparked in the young ones eyes. " Now you're going to regret it!" Gohan knew what was coming next so he took off running in another direction. An angry chibi went rushing after him. " You're not going to get away from me!"

Gohan looked a bit disappointed. " I help you out and this is the thanks I get. Don't know what I was thinking."

" Yeah I don't know what you were thinking Gohan…. You should have known I'd be angry once I found out the truth. Now your going to wish you were dead!"

Gohan sighed as he continued running. ' The things I do for friends. One of these days I should get paid for this.'

Goten saw his brother and a large smile came on his face. " BIG BROTHER!" He shouted as he too began running after him.

Gohan cringed and now both the chibis were chasing after him. " Ah come on you guys…. Give me a break here…"

Goten pouted as he started sprinting after his brother. " Why you running away from me Gohan…. I wanna hug you."

" I'll let you once I get this mad man off my tail."

Trunks hissed as he began to speed up. " I'll give you mad man!" With that he pounced on Gohan. " Got you!"

Gohan put his hands up. " Alright… alright I surrender!"

Goten smiled as he jumped on his brother two. " Tickle attack!" He shouted as he began tickling his brother along with Trunks. Gohan was laughing and picking.

" Come on guys… that tickles… let me up…." Gohan stated in between laughs.

Goku smiled as he witnessed his sons and Trunks playing. Krillin and the other humans giggled. " No matter how old they get…. Their still so innocent."

Goku nodded. " That's my boys for you."

The whole gang jumped off the cliff and walked over to where the boys were in a tickle war. After a while Trunks got off and let Goten and Gohan continue tickling each other. Goku looked at Trunks. " Nice job Trunks…. And thank you. You really showed Cell."

Trunks smirked. " It was nothing. It is all in a days work for a Saiyan like me."

Vegeta approached. " You are truly my son. You have made me proud this day." He glared at Mirai Trunks. " At least now I know my son will not be a disappointment."

Chibi Trunks smiled. " I would do anything to please you, father."

Soon Gohan picked his little brother up and placed him on his shoulder.

" Well Trunks… we better get you back to the future. I promised your mom I would get you back."

" Do I really have to go now. I was having so much fun."

Gohan frowned at Trunks. " You've done quite enough here. No need messing up the time any further."

Trunks muttered some things under his breath. He then let out a deep sigh and nodded. " Fine whatever. Not like you appreciate all the stuff I do for you."

Gohan cocked his head and looked at the young boy. " What do you mean? The stuff you do for me?"

" I've made your life so much easier by saving your fathers life and do you care… no… do you even thank me…. No…. nothing."

" Oh that… well Trunks…. Of course I'm grateful…"

" Funny way of showing it." He muttered.

Gohan let out a defeated sigh. " Thank you Trunks."

Trunks smirked. " Anytime."

Goten looked over at Trunks. " Listen.. Listen… are we going to have fun when we go home? You know have a fight game or something?"

Gohan took Goten's hand and shook his head. " You two aren't going to do anything but get your punishment from your parents."

" ….Oh man…." The two boys wined.

Goku walked over to his elder son. " Well Gohan. You going to go home now?"

Gohan nodded. " Yeah, the sooner we leave the better… the lest time these little tikes have to plan."

Goku let out a little nervous laugh. " Well it's been fun. I'm proud to see what kind of man you've grown up to be Gohan." Goku walked over to Goten. " Hey little man…. Nice to meet you… keep up the training… maybe someday you'll be just as strong as Trunks."

Vegeta came forward. " I don't think so Kakarot. My son will forever be stronger then your brat."

Chibi Trunks laughed. " That's what I keep saying…. Well dad… its been fun."

Vegeta didn't say anything but he really didn't need to. A look in his eyes told Trunks everything he needed to know. Everyone waved the boys off as they disappeared into the sky and went to their own time.

Mirai Trunks walked up to Goku. " Those boys are definitely going to get in trouble once Chi-chi gets to them."

" You said it…."

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? An alright chapter. Yeah I know… I've done better but I'm rather tired. So this is what I came up with. I hope you liked it. One more chapter to go and then this story is finished. Till then. Please review.

trunks and goten


	8. Punishment time

Punishment time 

Vegeta came forward. " I don't think so Kakarot. My son will forever be stronger then your brat."

Chibi Trunks laughed. " That's what I keep saying…. Well dad… its been fun."

Vegeta didn't say anything but he really didn't need to. A look in his eyes told Trunks everything he needed to know. Everyone waved the boys off as they disappeared into the sky and went to their own time.

Mirai Trunks walked up to Goku. " Those boys are definitely going to get in trouble once Chi-chi gets to them."

" You said it…."

Not too much longer Trunks, Goten and Gohan arrived back in their time. The two young Demi Saiyans were getting ready to pee in their pants. They knew their parents would be pretty upset about this whole thing. " Lets go boys…" Gohan stated.

" I just gotta take a leak." Goten commented.

" Uh, yeah I do too… we'll be right back." Trunks added.

They started to walk off in the other direction. Gohan cleared his throat and grabbed them by the collars. " Don't think I was born yesterday. I know all those little, get away from mom tricks. I've written the book and I've done every last one of em. There is nothing you can do that wouldn't surprise me."

" I don't know why you're lecturing us Gohan." Trunks stated, " It's not like we did anything wrong. Everything as it was when we left."

" That isn't the point you guys… You made everyone worry and as always I had to fix everything. Do you have any idea how upset your mother's were when they found out? Do you have any idea how worried I was about you!"

The boys both looked at each other and then bowed their heads in shame.

" We're sorry… we didn't know everyone would totally freak out on us.. We only wanted to help… and have some fun."

" Time travel isn't something to play with boys. It's very dangerous."

" We know that now…" Goten said.

" Well then, it's time you two have a little chat with your mothers…" Gohan dragged the two boys all the way down to Chi-chi's house. Inside was two fuming harpies and one half annoyed Saiyan Prince. Gohan opened the door and walked in. " Mother, Bulma… I'm home… I got the two troublemakers with me…"

Goten and Trunks had sweat pouring down their heads. Their eyes shook with fear as they looked at their very angry mother's with the dangerous Pan of doom in their hands ready to strike. " Trunks Brief… I'm very disappointed in you. I would think I gave you enough common sense. Time travel isn't something you can mess around with, and if you used that brain you were born with you would have known that…. So what trouble did you get into?"

" We didn't do anything bad…" Goten argued.

Chi-chi glared at her younger son. " Not a word from you, young man."

" Well I'm waiting for an answer…." Bulma sneered.

" Well mom, let me explain… I wanted to go back in time and fight Cell… instead of Gohan. Of course I guess sometime after we left you found out and sent Gohan after us. Anyway, I went to fight with Cell but I guess I made the same mistake as Gohan… and Gohan pretended to die… and to make a long story short I defeated Cell…. In the process saving Goku from death…"

" Well I gotta admit that was the only good thing that came out of this trip.." Chi-chi commented, " As long as my Goku is alive…."

" Trunks… you have no idea what you have done to the course of that world… now, I will not become a super Saiyan Two, my father won't even become ascend and whatever evil comes next… none of them will be prepared and they will be whipped out."

Trunks and Goten looked at each other with a bit of surprise. " We didn't think of it like that…" Goten stated, " I just thought that it would be cool to have dad back."

" Not like it really matters anyway… that world has no impact on this one.." Vegeta said.

Everyone in the room turned their attention to the Saiyan Prince. " Vegeta, how can you say that… You're son is messing in things he has no right in."

" As long as he won I really could careless."

" I figured this would come down to some Saiyan issue sooner or later… but the fact of the matter is… you boys need to be punished…"

The boys looked worried once again as they waited for their mothers to lay down the harsh punishments. " Goten Son… For making me worry about you… and for messing around with the science of time, You will not have dinner…"

" Aw… mom… come on…"

" In addition… You are forbidden to play with Trunks for a month and in that time.. you will not be able to do anything but study… No buts about it."

" Mom… that's harsh… I didn't do anything wrong.. it was Trunks' fault… he did it…"

" Sell out… You came with me.. that makes you just as guilty."

" Am not."

" Are so.."

" Am not…"

" Are so…"

" Am not.. am not… am not… am not times ten."

" Are so times infinity."

" ENOUGH!" Bulma shouted. Trunks and Goten clamed up and looked worried. " Trunks Brief… for your actions you will also be punished. You are not allowed so spend time with Goten… Also, no games… or science experiments… Tonight you will also not have dinner… and to make you're father happy… you will train at his level… for a month."

" But mom… I'd die if dad cranks it up to that high of a level…"

" You should have thought of that before you did something so reckless."

Goten and Trunks sighed and said to each other, " It was fun while it lasted…"

Finished….

Hello everyone. I'm finally finished with this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I know I enjoyed writing it… Please review…

Trunks and goten


End file.
